Gokon?
by Neko Nichibana
Summary: Anko Mitarashi, usia 26 tahun, single, dipaksa ikut acara 'Gokon' oleh teman-teman sekantornya. Lalu apa tanggapan wanita tersebut?/AU, KakaAnko, OOC, typo, geje, sedikit absurd/untuk KakaAnko lovers, R&R please...


**Hai, hai, hai~~...**

**Kali ini neko bawa oneshoot KakaAnko baru, hehehe...**

**Udah, langsung aja deh, happy reading minna and readers sekalian.. ^^ **

.

.

.

.

.

**Gokon?**

.

.

**By : Neko Nichibana**

**.**

**Disclaimer : always Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**.**

**.**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**WARNING : TYPO, OOC, AU, abal, ide pasaran, Kakashi OOC, Anko OOC, dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NAMIKAZE CORP**

"Gokon?" tanya wanita yang kira-kira berusia 26 tahun tersebut.

"Kali ini kau harus ikut, Anko!" ujar wanita bersurai hitam.

"Benar sekali. Kau tahu, Senpai, hanya kaulah yang satu-satunya belum punya kekasih di antara kami semua. Apa kau tidak peduli dengan masa depanmu?" kali ini perempuan bersurai violet panjang menginterupsi.

"Ta-tapi..."

"Yang dikatakan Shizune dan Yugao benar, Anko. Mau sampai kapan kau lajang seperti itu?" belum sempat Anko Mitarashi menyelesaikan ucapannya, wanita bermanik merah darah yang diketahui sebagai senpai di kantor tempatnya bekerja itu juga ikut menginterupsi.

"I-Itu.." perempuan bernama Anko kebingungan, "... a-aku masih belum mau cari pasangan dulu! Shizune-senpai dan Kurenai-senpai tidak perlu memaksaku kan?!" lanjutnya.

"Ck, kalau kami tidak memaksamu seperti itu, kau pasti akan santai-santai saja dan tidak akan segera cari pasangan. Dan kujamin kau hanya akan menjadi wanita workaholic dan perawan tua!" ujar Kurenai blak-blakan.

"Na-nani?!" kali ini Anko mulai naik pitam.

"Mou, kalian berdua jangan mulai bertengkar," Shizune melerai kedua perempuan yang saling mendeathglare, "yang dikatakan Kurenai ada benarnya, Anko. Kau selalu saja peduli pada pekerjaan hingga lupa waktu, tapi masalah percintaan kau tergolong payah." Kali ini Shizune menatapnya.

"Ayolah, Anko-senpai! Tidak ada salahnya mengikuti acara gokon, ne?" Yugao berujar semangat.

"Bukannya aku tidak mau. Hanya saja di acara gokon yang dulu pernah kita ikuti, aku malah dipasangkan dengan pria aneh beralis super tebal. Hiii... membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku merasa jijik dan mau muntah! Hoek!" Anko mulai merasa mual jika mengingat pasangan gokonnya yang dulu.

"Tenang saja, Anko. Kali ini pria yang akan menjadi pasanganmu adalah pria yang normal kok. Dia salah satu sahabat dekat Asuma-kun. Dia juga bekerja satu kantor dengan Asuma-kun. Dia tampan dan sangat mapan. Kau pasti akan suka." Kurenai yang awalnya kesal karena Anko yang mulai menolak ajakannya, kini menjadi sedikit melunak (?).

"Benarkah?!" tanya Anko curiga.

"Iya, dia sangat keren dan tampan lho. Yah, walaupun usianya terpaut lima tahun di atasmu sih." Ucap Shizune.

"Loh? Shizune-senpai sudah tahu orangnya?" Yugao yang sedari tadi mendengarkan kini ikut ambil bagian untuk bicara.

"Iya dong. Dia itu juga sahabat dekat Genma-kun, makanya aku juga tau. Ne, Kurenai-chan?" Shizune mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kurenai meminta persetujuan.

"Kalian curang! Masa cuma aku saja yang tidak tau dia seperti apa?" Yugao mulai kesal, "Hah~.. kalau saja aku masih single dan ikut acara gokon..."

"Hei, hei, mau kau kemanakan si tukang batuk itu, Yugao?" kali ini Anko menatap remeh pada juniornya tersebut.

"Eh? Hehehe..." dan Yugao Uzuki hanya bisa tertawa canggung.

"Jadi, bagaimana Anko? Kau harus ikut acara tersebut!" entah apa yang dikatakan Yuuhi Kurenai, bisa dikatakan tanya sekaligus perintah wanita itu.

"Haah~..." Anko menghela nafas, "sepertinya aku tidak punya pilihan lain, bukan?!" Anko berujar lesu.

"Yey! Selamat kencan ya, Anko-senpai~.."

Dan pembicaraan dari keempat perempuan tersebut diakhiri dengan persetujuan Anko untuk mengikuti acara gokon yang diadakan oleh sahabat-sahabatnya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**MOUKA DE LATTE CAFE**

Seorang wanita memakai tank top hitam disertai kemeja biru gelap tanpa dikancingkan sedang menatap bosan ke arah jendela kaca dan memandang keluar, tepatnya trotoar jalanan yang terlihat sangat ramai. Kaki jenjangnya yang saat ini sedang menggunakan skinny jeans hitam ia tautkan bersilang. Tangan putih mulusnya ia angkat untuk menumpu dagu tirusnya. Dengan sesekali menyeruput arabica espresso, tangan kirinya yang berada di atas meja ia ketuk-ketukan pelan. Sudah hampir 30 menit ia duduk sendirian di situ hanya untuk menunggu seorang pria yang katanya akan menjadi patner gokonnya. Dengan memasang ekspresi kesal, perempuan tersebut menghela nafas, berusaha memendam kekesalannya.

'Telat sekali sih pria itu! Awas saja kalau dia sudah datang!' batin Anko, wanita tadi, geram.

"A-anoo... apa kau yang bernama Anko Mitarashi?" tanya seseorang tiba-tiba.

Anko yang sedari tadi memandang ke arah jendela langsung tersadar dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada seseorang yang beruara tersebut. Dapat Anko tangkap dalam penglihatannya, seorang pria dengan setelan kemeja berwarna hijau dan jeans hitam sedang berdiri menatapnya. Bagi Anko, ada yang lebih aneh lagi pada penampilan pria tersebut dibanding kemeja dan jeansnya. Penampilan pria itu mulai dari ujung rambut cukup menyita perhatiannya. Rambut berwarna perak keputihan yang mencuat ke atas, dan terlihat acak-acakan. Pandangan mata yang terlihat bosan. Dan yang lebih parah, di saat musim semi hampir berakhir dan mulai memasuki musim panas, pria tersebut malah mengenakan sebuah masker yang hampir menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Hei, yang benar saja, ini bukan dunia shinobi yang menggunakan topeng seperti itu, bukan?

"I-iya," jawab Anko ragu, "k-kau siapa?" tanya balik perempuan tersebut.

"Oh, aku Kakashi Hatake. Mungkin ini akan terdengar sangat blak-blakan, tapi aku rasa kau adalah patner gokon yang telah direkomendasikan oleh sahabatku, hehehe..." pria tersebut menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

'Sudah kuduga, pasti patnerku orang aneh. Awas kau Kurenai-senpai, Shizune-senpai!' batin Anko geram.

"Oh, jadi kau yang bernama Kakashi Hatake, sahabat Asuma-senpai?" Anko mulai basa-basi.

"Yah, bisa dikatakan demikian," mata lelaki tersebut melengkung terlihat seperti ia sedang tersenyum, "apa aku boleh duduk? Rasanya kurang enak kalau kita bicara tanpa duduk, ahahaha..." pria itu kembali tertawa.

"Oh, tentu saja. Silahkan duduk." Dengan sedikit kikuk, Anko memepersilahkan pria yang sedari tadi berdiri tersebut.

Tanpa menunggu lama, lelaki tersebut beranjak duduk berhadapan dengan Anko. Keheningan terjadi di antara kedua manusia berbeda gender tersebut. Anko yang merasa sedikit canggung akhirnya hanya mengangkat secangkir espressonya berusaha terlihat santai. Sedangkan pria bernama Kakashi tersebut hanya diam dan mengamati cara Anko meminum espressonya. Dibalik masker hitam yang ia kenakan, pria tersebut tersenyum simpul saat memandang Anko tersebut. Anko yang mengetahui bahwa Kakashi sedari tadi mengamatinya lantas berhenti menyeruput espresso dan meletakkan secangkir arabika itu kembali ke tempatnya. Dengan sedikit berdeham pelan, wanita itu mencoba memberanikan membuka obrolan dengan pria di depannya.

"Apakah ada sesuatu di wajahku hingga kau menatapku sebegitu intensnya, Hatake-san?" tanya Anko to the point, jujur saja ia merasa risih jika diperhatikan seperti itu. Apalagi oleh orang asing.

"Ah, tidak ada kok," pria itu menjawab, dan kembali melanjutkan, "aku hanya senang saja melihat caramu meminum espresso seperti itu.." ia kembali terdiam sebentar, "anoo.. bisakah kau cukup memanggilku Kakashi saja? Rasanya sangat aneh bagiku jika dipanggil dengan marga seperti itu, Mitarashi-san.."

"Eh? Benarkah? Em, baiklah kalau begitu, em, K-Kakashi-san." Anko sedikit bergumam lirik ketika menyebutkan nama kecil pria itu, "Tapi, kau juga sebaiknya cukup memanggilku Anko saja, Kakashi-san.."

"O-oh.. Ya, baiklah, Anko-san." Pria itu berkata ringan, "Ngomong-ngomong dari cara minum espressomu, kau terlihat manis, hehe..."

Oke, kalimat terakhir mungkin sukses membuat Anko sedikit merona karena selama ini tidak ada satu orang pria yang mengatainya manis. Hampir semua pria yang ia kenal selalu berujar bahwa dia itu tidak ada cantik-cantiknya apalagi manis. Tapi, pria di depannya ini malah mengucapkan bahwa ia manis. Apa ucapan pria tersebut bisa dikatakan sebagai pujian atau malah hinaan?

"Kau ini ada-ada saja, Kakashi-san, hahaha..." Anko tertawa kikuk.

"Hei, aku serius. Saat sedang menyeruput espresso, kau terlihat begitu menikmatinya. Apa kau sangat menyukai espresso kalau boleh aku tahu?" tanya Kakashi.

"Yah, aku sangat menyukai espresso. Rasanya lebih enak jika dibandingkan mocca ataupun cappucino. Kakashi-san sendiri? Apa kau juga menyukai espresso juga?" oke, sepertinya Anko menemukan topik yang bisa dijadikan obrolan.

"Hmm, sebenarnya jika mengenai kopi, aku lebih suka black coffee daripada yang lain. Kopinya lebih terasa." Kakashi berujar pelan.

"Wah, tipikal lelaki yang suka kopi hitam ya," Anko berhenti sejenak, "nah, Kakashi-san, kenapa kau tidak memesan minuman? Apa kau mau kupanggilkan pelayannya?" tawar Anko.

"Tidak perlu, Anko-san. Aku akan memanggil pelayan itu sendiri, tidak enak jika seorang wanita yang melakukan itu." lantas Kakashi melambaikan tangan pada salah satu pelayan.

Tak lama setelah itu datanglah seorang pelayan menghampiri meja mereka dengan membawa sebuah buku saku kecil dan bolpoin. Kakashi memandang pelayang tersebut sekilas, lalu dengan cepat ia memesan minuman yang ia inginkan. Mungkin ucapan Kakashi yang menyukai kopi hitam ada benarnya, karena sekarang pelayan dari kafe tersebut tengah mencatat pesanan Kakashi tersebut. Anko yang diam saja hanya menatap lurus dan heran dengan lelaki yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Yang ada di benak Anko sekarang adalah rasa penasaran penuh dengan Kakashi. Baginya mungkin penampilan Kakashi memang sangat aneh, bahkan tidak bisa dikatakan seperti orang normal. Tapi mengingat cara laki-laki itu bicara, Anko jadi sedikit ragu untuk memberinya label pria aneh. Pasalnya pria tersebut berucap seperti pria-pria normal pada umumnya. Dia sopan dan caranya bicara seperti sosok lelaki dewasa yang bijaksana. Dan entah mengapa Anko jadi sedikit tertarik dengan cara bicara pria itu. Dia merasakan sedikit kehangatan saat mendengar setiap ucapan yang keluar dari pria itu. Kau mulai tertarik pada pria tersebut, hei Anko?

"...Ko-san?... Anko-san?" tangan Kakashi melambai-lambai di depan muka Anko.

Anko yang sedari tadi melamun langsung tersentak kaget ketika sadar dirinya telah lama melamun. Buru-buru wanita itu menarik ujung bibirnya membentuk senyum canggung.

"Ah, A-ano.. maaf tadi aku melamun. Kau sudah selesai memesan minuman, Kakashi-san?" Anko bertanya mencoba mengubah atmosfer yang sangat canggung tersebut.

"Ya, aku sudah selesai memesan dari tadi. Semenjak kau melamun tadi. Lagipula apa yang sedang kau lamunkan Anko-san kalau aku boleh tahu?" sekarang ganti Kakashi yang melayangkan pertanyaan pada Anko.

"Eh, eto, emm... Terlambat! Ah, iya, aku hanya memikirkan kenapa kau bisa terlambat, Kakashi-san, hahaha..." oke, yang kali ini Anko sangat tidak pandai berbohong dan hanya mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Oh, masalah tadi aku terlambat aku sungguh minta maaf, Anko-san. Tadi aku sempat tersesat di jalan. Aku tidak tahu lokasi kafe ini. Hahaha..." dan Kakashi hanya tertawa innocent.

'Uso! Padahal cafe ini kan dekat dengan kantornya. Dasar laki-laki.. ' batin Anko sedikit kesal.

"Oh, benarkah? Bukankah cafe ini dekat dengan tempatmu bekerja, Kakashi-san?" Tanya Anko dengan tampang super innocent yang dibuat-buat.

**TADAAA!**

Pertanyaan yang bernada biasa saja tersebut entah mengapa tiba-tiba bagai sebuah petir yang menyambar di siang hari untuk Kakashi. Keringat dingin turun dari pelipisnya. Susah payah ia menelan ludahnya sendiri. Meskipun sekarang ekspresi pria tersebut tidak begitu jelas seperti apa, tapi Anko meyakini bahwa laki-laki tersebut pasti sekarang sedang kebingungan untuk mencari alibi lain. 'Kena kau!' batinnya bangga.

"O-oh, b-benarkah? K-kupikir..."

Belum selesai Kakashi melanjutkan ucapannya, kopi yang sebelumnya ia pesan telah tiba. Mau tidak mau mereka sempat menghentikan perbincangan dan menunggu hingga si pelayan pergi. Di keheningan sejenak itu, tanpa sengaja Kakashi sedikit menghela nafas pelan. Anko yang dikenal memiliki pendengaran lumayan tajam pun dapat mendegar helaan dari pria di depannya.

"Jadi...?" kembali Anko membuka mulut saat si pelayan telah pergi.

"Yah, sepertinya aku tidak bisa membohongimu, Anko-san. Sebenarnya aku tadi bangun kesiangan. Saat aku bangun ternyata sudah pukul 10. Hehehe..." pria itu menggaruk belakang kepala, canggung.

"Hmm, jadi begitu ya. Apakah kemarin kau sedang melembur sehingga bangun telat?"

"Tidak juga. Mungkin karena kelelahan saja," tangan pria tersebut beralih ke secangkir kopi di depannya. Sebuah gula kecil ia masukkan dan diaduk perlahan, "kalau tidak salah, kau bekerja di perusahaan Namikaze?" pria itu kembali melanjutkan.

"Eh, iya. Aku sekantor dengan Kurenai-senpai. Kau pasti tahu kan, Kakashi-san?"

"Ya, Kurenai adalah sahabatku juga dulu ketika di SMA."

"O-oh..."

Hening.

Baik Anko maupun Kakashi hanya terdiam. Keduanya kini sedang bingung untuk memulai obrolan. Anko yang tak tau harus bagaimana hanya memandang espressonya dan kembali meneguk cairan beraroma kafein tersebut. Sementara itu, sudut mata wanita itu memandang ke arah Kakashi. Di lain sisi, pria bernama Kakashi itu mengangkat tangannya setinggi wajah. Perlahan ia dekatkan tangan kekarnya itu hingga menempel ke masker yang sedang ia gunakan. Dengan gerakan yang cukup pelan, pria itu mulai menarik masker hitam yang digunakan. Setelah terbuka sepenuhnya dan menampakkan wajah tanpannya, Kakashi sedikit menghela nafas pelan. Anko yang sedari memandangi wajah tampan Kakashi hanya dapat menahan nafas. Ekspresi kagum bercampur kaget memenuhi pikirannya. Entah kata apa yang pantas dan sesuai untuk dikatakan oleh Anko saat ini. Yang jelas ia hanya bisa terpaku dan tak bisa berucap kata-kata di depan lelaki bermarga Hatake tersebut.

'Ta.. Tampan sekali pria ini...' percayalah, kalimat itulah yang memang ada sekarang di benak Anko.

Kakashi yang sebenarnya sudah merasa kehausan daritadi langsung menyambar gagang cangkir kopi dan mengangkatnya. Dengan sedikit hembusan kecil keluar dari mulutnya, perlahan ia menyesap kopi hitam tersebut. Sedikit lama ia melakukan itu, yah, tentu saja untuk menikmati seduhan kopi yang sangat ia sukai itu. Setelah puas menghilangkan dahaga yang tadi menyerangnya, Kakashi lantas kembali menaruh cangkir tersebut di tempatnya. Pandangannya kini beralih ke arah Anko yang malah tertangkap basah masih memandangi wajahnya. Senyuman kecil pun ia sunggingkan untuk wanita tersebut.

"Kau cantik, Anko-san..." ucap Kakashi tiba-tiba masih dengan memasang senyum.

**BLUUUSH...**

Wajah Anko yang normal-normal saja kini telah dijalari oleh cairan hangat yang ia tahu pasti aliran darah yang kini naik ke atas wajahnya. Rona merah jelas sekali tercetak di wajah ayunya. Sadar jika kini ia telah merona hebat, buru-buru Anko menolehkan wajahnya untuk menghindari tatapan tulus dari Kakashi.

"E-eh, t-terima kasih..." oke, sekarang Anko malah salting alias salah tingkah.

"Hei, sepertinya cuaca hari ini sedang bagus. Apa kau mau jalan-jalan keluar, Anko-san?" tanya Kakashi yang sudah mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela kafe memandang langit biru yang sangat cerah itu.

"Eh?" Anko segera memandang lelaki di depannya lantas ikut menolehkan pandangan ke arah yang sama dengan lelaki tersebut, "sepertinya itu ide yang bagus, Kakashi-san." Lanjut Anko yang tanpa sengaja ikut menyunggingkan senyum.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**KONOHA LAND**

"Haruskah kita menaiki wahana ini?" Pria bersurai keperakan tersebut memandang wahana bermain di depannya dengan tatapan sedikit, em, cemas mungkin.

"Ayolah Kakashi-san. Apa jangan-jangan kau takut dengan wahana ini ya?" Anko sedikit terkikik saat membayangkan pria tersebut berteriak ketakutan sementara mereka berada di atas wahana roller coaster.

"Bukannya begitu, hanya saja... Hachiii...!" sebelum menyelesaikan ucapannya, Kakashi kembali bersin untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kakashi-san? Apa kau benar-benar baik-baik saja?" Anko bertanya khawatir.

"Ah, maaf, aku... a.. Hachiii!" ia bersin lagi.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kita pergi ke dokter. Kurasa kau sedang tidak sehat. Ya?" Anko mengusulkan.

"Tidak perlu, Anko-san. Aku memang selalu seperti ini jika sedang musim semi. Jadi, tidak perlu ke dokter, oke?" Pria itu kini malah memasang senyum seolah ia baik-baik saja.

"Apa maksudmu, Kakashi-san?" Anko bingung.

"Yah, alergi serbuk bunga." Jawab singkat pria itu.

"Oh, benarkah?!" Anko semakin panik, "harusnya kau bilang daritadi, kalau tahu begini kita harusnya tetap di kafe saja. Tapi benarkah kau baik-baik saja?" Anko kembali menatap pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan tumbang begitu saja hanya karena serbuk bunga, hahaha..." ia tertawa pelan.

"Jadi, karena itu tadi saat kau datang ke kafe dengan menggunakan masker, Kakashi-san?"

"Yah, jika ada pilihan lain, aku pasti akan memilihnya. Maaf jika membuatmu tidak nyaman, Anko-san.." Kakashi berujar pelan disertai gerakan yang mengusap hidung mancungnya itu dengan tisu.

"E-Eh.. Enggak kok! Sama sekali tidak!" Anko gelagapan sendiri.

Tanpa sadar tangan Kakashi terangkat pelan dan membelai lembut puncak kepala Anko. Dan wanita yang mendapat perlakuan tersebut sedikit tersentak. Kakashi yang menangkap keterkejutan Anko lantas memandangnya. Baru tersadar dengan apa yang barusan ia lakukan, Kakashi langsung menarik kembali tangannya.

"A-Aa... Maaf Anko-san, aku tidak bermaksud, em, anoo... etoo..." Dan sialnya kini ia malah gelagapan.

"O-Oh.. Y-ya.. t-tidak apa-apa kok, Kakashi-san." Anko tersenyum singkat, "Jadi, bagaimana Kakashi-san? Apakah kita masih bermain di sini atau kita pulang saja mengingat kondisimu yang seperti itu?" Anko kembali bertanya.

"Mungkin menaiki satu wahana lagi bukan masalah. Bagaimana?" Kini Kakashi memberikan penawaran.

"Ya, aku sih oke saja."

"Hmm, baiklah! Ayoo!" Kakashi dan Anko pun kembali menaiki salah satu wahana dan bermain-main di sana.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**KEDIAMAN ANKO**

"Kita sudah sampai. Anoo, terima kasih telah menemaniku dan mengantarku pulang, Kakashi-san..." Anko membungkukkan badan, tanda terima kasih.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa kok! Memang sudah sewajarnya kan kalau tidak baik membiarkan perempuan pulang sendirian meskipun itu sore hari? Dan aku merasa tidak enak saja jika kau pulang sendirian, makanya aku mengantarmu.." Kakashi berkata sambil menggaruk pipinya yang sebetulnya sangat dan amat tidak gatal.

"Ya, sekali lagi terima kasih." Anko mulai berbalik untuk memasuki rumahnya, "Aku permisi masuk dulu ya, Kakashi-san."

"Oh, iya, tentu saja. Aku juga mau pamit pulang dulu."

"Selamat sore, Kakashi-san. Hati-hati di jalan ya."

"Ya, Aku pulang dulu ya, Anko-san."

Saat Kakashi sudah mulai berbalik, Anko sebenarnya juga sudah mulai untuk berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya. Namun kedua kaki mereka masih belum bergerak sama sekali. Kakashi yang diam. Dan Anko yang juga diam. Kakashi yang merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang, dengan cepat kembali berbalik. Sedikit gerakan tiba-tiba tersebut juga mengundang Anko untuk kembali memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat Kakashi yang masih berdiri di situ.

"A-Anoo, Anko-san, mungkin ini terdengar tidak sopan dan sedikit memaksa, tapi, apa kau mau, em, bertukar email denganku?!" Kakashi tersenyum semanis mungkin guna menutupi kegugupannya.

"Oh, iya, tentu saja. A-ayo kita bertukar email, hahaha..." Anko pun melakukan hal yang hampir mirip seperti Kakashi untuk menutupi kegugupannya.

Dan setelah itu acara saling tukar menukar email pun terjadi. Kakashi yang memulai mengirim emailnya dan Anko pun menerimanya setelah sepersekian detik terdapat undangan di layar handphonenya. Setelah menerimanya, kini giliran Anko yang mengirim emailnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kakashi yang mendapat notifikasi juga langsung menerima undangan email Anko.

"Oke, kita sudah saling memiliki email. Jadi, kita dapat berkomunikasi kapan pun." Saking senangnya, Kakashi tidak sadar jika kata-kata tersebut keluar dari bibirnya begitu saja.

"E-Eh.. i-iya..." Anko hanya bisa menjawab lembut.

"..."

"..."

"Ne, Anko-san."

Anko menatap Kakashi. Ekspresi heran dan bertanya-tanya terpampang dengan jelas. "Ya?"

"J-Jika ada kesempatan lain, em, bisakah kita keluar bersama seperti tadi?" Nah, jangan heran lagi. Semburat merah di wajah Kakashi sudah menunjukkan seberapa gugupnya ia saat ini.

"Y-Ya.. tentu saja, Kakashi-san..." dengan malu-malu Anko pun menjawab.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu." Kakashi berhenti sejenak, "Dan... sekali lagi, terima kasih untuk hari ini, Anko-san..." Ia tersenyum lembut.

"Eh, em, i-iya, sama-sama.. Kakashi-san.." Anko menundukkan kepala guna menghindari tatapan dan senyuman Kakashi yang semakin menambahnya gugup.

Dan akhirnya pada waktu yang muali beranjak malam itu, kedua insan tersebut saling berpamitan. Kakashi dengan cepat berbalik dan mulai berjalan menuju gelapnya gang hingga membuat punggung lebar dan tubuh gagahnya itu kini lenyap ditelan kegelapan malam. Anko yang masih berdiri di balik pagar kini juga sudah mulai berbalik untuk memasuki rumahnya. Ia langkahkan kakinya pelan serta tak lupa genggaman tangannya yang sedang membawa handphone ia pengang erat-erat.

Di waktu yang bersamaan, kedua sejoli itu kini tengah asyik senyum-senyum sendiri.

Anko yang merasa sangat senang dan hatinya yang berbunga-bunga saat mulai membuka pintu...

Kakashi yang bersenandung ria dan senyuman di balik masker yang ia kenakan...

.

.

'Kurasa, mungkin aku mulai menyukainya...'

.

.

Dan itulah batin kedua insan tersebut...

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**THE END**

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**Oke, neko sepenuhnya tau dan sadar kalo endingnya bener2 gaje dan too weird, tapi apa mau dikata, neko pahami betul kalo bwt akhir cerita itu bener2 bagian yg nguras tenaga, otak dan pikiran #ceileeh...**

**Yah sudahlah, neko sudah terlanjur buat oneshoot KakaAnko, tp karena jdnya kayak gini, neko harap readers sekalian yang sudah menyempatkan diri buat membaca fict neko ini berkenan untuk memberikan saran, komentar, tanggapan dan pendapat, bahkan kritikan untuk fict ini...**

**Akhir kata,**

**Tolong readers sekalian berkenan buat mereview fict neko, neko jelas akan sangat dan sangat berterimakasih...**

**Jaa nee~~... #lambai2 tangan sambil nyeret koper**


End file.
